


I Don't Know How To Deal With You

by Whoevenknows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, annoying each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoevenknows/pseuds/Whoevenknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami may love each other, but they sure can get on each other's nerves. </p><p>Collection of One-Shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know How To Deal With You

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing one shots instead of finishing that chapter oh well now i'm just gonna put them together i guess....

Maybe asking her girlfriend to play her in Pai Sho was a bad idea. She couldn’t, for the life of her, figure out how she kept losing. She was good at Pai Sho. Good enough to win tournaments occasionally. Good enough to have a trophy claiming her as “Junior Pai Sho Champion” 3 years in a row.

So how.

Every time she looked up to see Korra’s face, she looked bored. Picking at her fingers, staring at the ceiling. She barely even looked at the board before moving her pieces. 

And there she went again, taking the essential piece of Asami’s strategy. Continuing another round crowned her the winner again. For the fourth time in a row. 

“Let’s go again.” Asami growled, setting up her pieces again. 

“Sure.” Korra moved her pieces back, sounding bored. 

After another half hour and another win for Korra, Asami threw up her arms. “HOW! How are you doing this?” She shouted, glaring at her girlfriend.

Obviously startled, Korra sat back in her chair. “Doing what?”

“Winning!”

“Uh…. I just… move the pieces?” She spoke slowly, narrowing her eyes in confusion. 

Was she being serious? “You said you barely knew the rules! You have won four games in row. Tell me how!” Asami leaned over the table, infuriated. 

Korra shrugged, glancing away. 

“Tell me!”

“I can’t.”

“Why?” Asami sat back, folding her arms. “Is it some big Avatar secret? Were you a professional Pai Sho player in a past life? Or is it part of your training to be good at old board games.”

“Uh, I don’t feel like I was ever a profession Pai Sho player…. And I only learned the basics when I was bored at the compound as a kid.”

“Then why can’t you tell me?”

“Cuz I have no idea how I’m winning, Asami.” Korra sighed, rubbing her face. Sometimes Asami was exhausting. Especially when she got overly competitive. At board games. 

“What?”

“I’m just moving whatever piece feels right.”

“You’re just moving whatever piece feels right?” Asami repeated slowly. “Are you kidding me?”

“No?”

“You mean to tell me you’ve beat me four times by just moving random pieces?”

“Yes?”

Korra jumped when Asami threw her hands against the table and got up, mumbling to herself and stomping away. 

“Can’t believe her.” Asami muttered, angrily fixing herself some tea. “Randomly moving pieces, stupid Avatar intuition.” It was annoying how good Korra was at things sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna drop something on me, sure whatevsss here  
> myswordhandtwitches.tumblr.com


End file.
